InuYasha X Telefone
by Mishiran
Summary: Um Hanyou de uma era antiga. Telefone da era moderna. Tudo pode acontecer neste incrivel encontro! [Resposta do X Desafio Relâmpago]


Reposta do X Desafio Relâmpago do MDF - _Um pouco de humor para o pessoal! Pelo menos espero que seja... _

Maiores informações: _Veja o link indicado do meu profile para reviews e fanfics!  
_

Sumário: _"__Um Hanyou de uma era antiga. Um Telefone da era moderna. Tudo pode acontecer neste incrivel encontro!"_

_É o retrato de um telefonema, mesmo! Para guiar eu usei dois tipo de formatação:  
****__- Assim_ – negrito e itálico representando quem está do outro lado da linha que só deus sabe quem é!  
- Assim_ – representando quem está deste lado da linha: Inu-Yasha e, eventualmente, a Kagome.

* * *

_

**¹ IBAMA**_ - _Eu não faço a minina ideia de qual é o nome do orgão responsavel pela proteção dos animais no Japão... Então, vai o do Brasil mesmo!

* * *

_**Inu-Yasha X Telefone **_

_**-**__Alô? ... Alô? Tem alguém ai?_

-KAGOME! UM YOUKAI!

_**-**__Iou... cai?_

-Não é nada disso, Inu-Yasha! É apenas...

-SAIA DE PERTO, KAGOME! EU IREI ACABAR COM ELE COM A TESSAIGA!

_**-**__Acabar?_

-INU-YASHA! NÃO! SENTA!

-ITAI!

_**-**__Er... Com licença, mas acho que..._

-Eu não sei como eu ainda não desisti de você! Você é um cabeça-dura, teimoso,...

_**-**__Eu? Acho que está havendo algum engan..._

-Isto é um telefone! T-E-L-E-F-O-N-E! Nós usamos ele para conversar com as pessoas que estão longe.

_**-**__Eu sei o que é um telefone..._

-Conversar?

-É, Inu-Yasha! Conversar, fazer fofocas,... Essas coisas!

_****__-Olha, acho que você ligou para a pessoa errada e..._

-Como assim... Fazer fofocas?

-Fofoca? Tipo... Er... Contar... Contar o que aconteceu de bom no seu dia, isso!

_****__-Com licença... _

-Eu quero fazer isso!

-Quer?

___**-Fazer o que?**_

-Choveu a semana inteira.

___**-Aqui também. **_

-Cala boca! EU vou fazer fofoca!

-Inu-Yasha...

-Ai a Kagome falou que não íamos atrás dos fragmentos porque tem medo de trovões! Só podia ser ela! Uma chuva e ela já tá tremendo de medo...

___**-Mas eu também tenho medo de...**_

-JÁ DISSE PARA CALAR A BOCA! Maldição!

-Inu-Yasha, pelo menos uma vez na vida, seja gentil como qualquer ser racional!

-Cala boca, você também! Ai... Com a chuva, eu vim parar na era atual, por que senão a Kagome vai ficar enrolando e isso atrasa as coisas! Ainda deve ter ainda uns duzentos fragmentos espalhados por ai...

___**-Fragmentos? **_

-É! É! Fragmentos da Jóia de Quatro Almas!

___**-Era muito cara? Jóias quebradas são um prejuízo danado!**_

-E eu não sei? Já andamos, andamos e andamos e nada completar a jóia. É claro que atrapalha quando se tem um monge pervertido,...

___**-Monge pervertido? Monges não são celibatários? **_

-Celi- o quê?

___**-Sem mulher, sabe?**_

-Ah... Mas não esse! É só ver uma e pronto! Tem também a Sangô! Ela é uma exterminadora de Youkais muita boa!

_****__-Exterminadora? Ela trabalha para alguma dedetizadora? Isso é maravilhoso! Sua amiga bem que podia vir aqui em casa! Ta com uns insetos que... _

-Insetos? Bah! Eu sou melhor que ela! Com a Tessaiga, eu mato 100 youkais com um golpe só!

___**-100? Que inseticida maravilhoso!**_

-Tem também o Shippou! Um filhote de raposa!

_****__-Jura? Vocês conseguiram a autorização do IBAMA¹? Porque eu venho tentando há séculos ter um mico leão-dourado e nada!_

-IBA... Dourado? Eu não sei, não! Ele perdeu os pais e começou a seguir a gente, entende?

_****__-Claro. Claro! Mas isso aumentou minha expectativa! Se vocês conseguiram uma raposa, eu consigo o mico!_

-Uhum. Kagome diz que quando se quer uma coisa, tem que se lutar por ela!

_****__-Essa Kagome... É a garota que estava falando antes? Cadê ela?_

-Foi pro quarto falando algo sobre eu esquecê-la...

___**-Vixi... Ela ta irritada, heim?**_

-Deve ta. Não entendo ela, mesmo.

___**-Porque?**_

-Uma hora, ela ta com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Logo em seguida, ta com aquela cara de que vai te esfolar vivo!

_****__-Mas tem que ter um motivo... Algo que a faça ficar irritada._

-Bom... Geralmente, quando eu me encontro com a Kikyou, ela fica...

___**-Viu! É ciúme! Toda mulher sente ciúme! Você tem que dar mais atenção a ela!**_

-Atenção?

_****__-É! Faz assim... Vai atrás dela e fala com ela. _

-Fala o que?

___**-O que sente, oras! Que ela não precisa temer nada! **_

-Claro que não precisa! Eu estou aqui para protegê-la!

___**-Isso! Vai lá... Também tenho que desligar!**_

-Ok!

___**-Tchau!**_

-Tchau.

___**-... **_

_-..._

_****__-Não vai desligar? _

-Er... Como é que se faz isso?

F.I.M.

* * *

No final do mês. Cartas entregues. Contas a pagar... 

-INU... YASHAAAA!


End file.
